


White Russia

by mikane_hoshizora



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Maybe - Freeform, Mentions of Blood, Poetic, Short One Shot, actually more than just mentions, belarus-centric blob thingy, but its not really bloody, i guess, i mean i guess?????, i'm really new to this tags thing, idk - Freeform, not really sure what i did here, one-sided, rusbel if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikane_hoshizora/pseuds/mikane_hoshizora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stone-cold skin, slowly vanquishing what little warmth that once resided in her, a candle flickering, the light diminishing, the last matchstick succumbing to the snow. </p><p>/Belarus-centric oneshot, pretty short though/</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Russia

**Author's Note:**

> haha idk i was iNSPIRED *sparkles*

_She had done everything._

_Tried everything; Achieved everything._

_But it had never been enough._

Cold hands clench the white-washed windowsill.

Stony, freezing, like a heart traced with pure ice. A thread of redness dotting the expanse of snow, silvery coldness covering the land.

A dull gray knife slicing across the pale paint of the sill, uncovering the redwood beneath, a small trace of blood tearing aside the skin, pushing the cold, freezing winter out, a sight of fiery color coming in, melting the snow, like the blood dripping slowly onto her hand.

 _Blood_ , red as flames, dark as night, the only thing she sees, vermilion seeping through, a single cardinal singing its song amid the whiteness, thick paint being scraped aside revealing crimson, pale skin being cut into, letting fire drip down. Rubies, shining, gleaming, slowly rolling down one by one, the beautiful red gems.

Desperation, heartache, pressure to watch the jewels of lifeblood slide down the silvery dagger, to tear aside skin and flesh, to toss away all thoughts and see the gleaming scarlet pearls, one by one, becoming a river under the setting sun, dyed rose.

Like the tears that slid down her cheeks, the blood that pooled on the white, a reflecting gleam of lava, burning down on the wood, tarnishing its surface.

The soul that she let slip out, like the life draining out of her, leaving her pale as a sheet, blending in with the nondescript winter.

_The colorlessness that washed over her._

And, deep inside, buried under miles of snow, a heart that once beat, a heart that once shone with the fiery crimson love she'd let take over her, a heart that was once an epitome of her desire, her desperation, a heart that had, though, been thrown aside, torn apart, ripped to shreds.

A heart that was slowly turning to ice.

For, one day, when she had lived and loved and truly been  _alive_ , she had been split apart, killed, her heart  _sliced_ into two. Evenly chopped by a single knife, one gleaming dagger, clean-cut, leaving nothing behind.

_She had done everything... Tried everything... Achieved everything.._

And yet.

Even if she gave him her heart, he only drained it of its once-bright flame.

Stone-cold skin, slowly vanquishing what little warmth that once resided in her, a candle flickering, the light diminishing, the last matchstick succumbing to the snow.

_She had once been taught that fire will melt the ice, that good will overcome the evil. She had once been taught that light will penetrate the darkness, but in the end she could only watch it ebb away._

So she was wrong, but she had wanted to be right. She wanted to be someone, do something, light a fire inside herself, break apart the darkness, shine. And she wanted to show the world what she's got, a hidden gem pulsating an aura of red, buried under layers of snow.

So she took her little steps, little steps that left a trail of ice, ice that was torn with fire. Ice that dripped with blood.

Despite everything — even as the blizzard swirled around her, pressing against her windows, threatening to break in, she held tight onto life, watching thick red liquid spill onto the glass.

Outside, snow continues to fall, white and powdery like the love she once held.

**Author's Note:**

> not really sure what this was about. love belarus' character, though, she's amazing. i had this idea, and churned this out. heh.
> 
> if you liked it, consider leaving something on your way out~?


End file.
